


Questionable Choices

by scarscarchurro



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Leonard, Voyeurism, rated e just to be safe, trans Jim, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: Leonard will never understand his Partners.





	Questionable Choices

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a long while ago when I was in more of my 'Sex Positive' moods. 
> 
> It's porn. It's just porn.

Jim gasped and squirmed. Rolled his hips in just the right way that made him gasp and moan on Spock’s dick. “That is why you- Fuck yes there- don't mix sodium potassium and water,” said Jim, breathless, and moaning again and again. 

Leonard could never understand it. Could never understand why either of his partners could get it on simply because Jim had started to excitedly discuss all the elements of the periodic table. How he could still be thrusting himself down onto the Vulcan’s cock squealing with pleasure as they both chatted about science until all Spock could utter was “Yes, Good.” and Jim was reduced to shouting out in pleasure as he climaxed. The arch of Jim’s back gave Leonard the best glimpse of his chest scars.

Leonard couldn't understand how he also felt a stir of arousal as Jim still attempted to make coherent thoughts and sentences. Even as Spock rolled Jim onto his back and pounded him into the bed. “Fuck yes, Spock!”

Could not fathom the thought that he could be turned on by watching his partners tear each other apart.

“Does this satisfy your kink, Bones?” asked Jim with a laugh and a low moan, “God your thinking about the science labs again.”

“I was just wondering if I locked the door,” said Spock as he rolled his hips into Jim, still searching for his own climax, and Jim just takes it with soft whimpers. 

Because God Leonard knows the Captain loves it. Loves the oversensitivity. The way Spock will bring him to yet another climax barely even touching his T-cock. 

Leonard took in a deep breath and chewed his lower lip. 

“Slower,” breathed Jim with an arch to his back. “Yes.”

Leonard squeezed his legs together and inhaled sharply. Would never understand it.

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DID I WRITE THIS.


End file.
